Tales from the Eternal Alliance: Growing Up
by SWTORpadawan
Summary: Sometimes, we need people from our past to remind us of who we are, and to set the path for our future.


**_Author's Notes:_**_ Inspired by swtor-prompts for 22 March 2019 – One-word prompt – "Us". The following story involves my main OC, Corellan Halcyon, and takes place sometime between the conclusion of the **Knights of the Eternal Throne** expansion and my own **Interventions** and **Awakenings** series._

* * *

"Master Ranos and our survey teams have reported in from Tython. They confirm that there are no Jedi residing in the ruins of the old Temple. Likewise, there wasn't anything of significant value left behind. Whatever survived when the Eternal Empire attacked was probably carried off when the Jedi evacuated. Most notably, the Archives are completely gone." Theron Shan paused, letting that last point sink in. "There are indications that there have been scavengers in the past, but it seems unlikely they came away anything of real value based on the evidence."

Another lingering pause. "Likewise, there's nothing to indicate where the surviving Jedi may have withdrawn to. We know that many of them are serving openly alongside the Republic military, and I have reports that my mother was on Coruscant when the war ended, but there's no indication of any larger organization, and no efforts to reform the Council."

Lana Beniko watched as Theron finished his summary report. It had been more than five years since the Eternal Empire had struck the Jedi at their home world of Tython and finding anything of great importance now had seemed a longshot at best. Still, it was bitterly disappointing to her about the Archives. At her heart, beneath the face of the cool, ruthlessly pragmatic advisor that she showed the rest of the galaxy, Lana Beniko possessed the soul of a scholar. Though the Jedi's approach to the Force was nominally incompatible with her own Sith philosophy, the loss of all that knowledge still stung. And the irony that she had once coordinated an earlier attack on the Jedi Temple by the forces of the Sith Empire years ago was not lost on her. She could only hope that the surviving Jedi had managed to save most of it when they fled.

She then turned towards Corellan Halcyon, the Alliance Commander. Surely if Theron's report was disappointing to her, it must weigh heavily on the former Jedi, the man who was once known the galaxy over as the Hero of Tython.

"Mmm." Came the rather non-committal sigh from the Outlander.

The Commander, Theron and Lana herself were gathered around the main holo-display in the War Room in the Alliance base on Odessen. They were joined by T7-O1, the small but highly capable Astromech droid who had been the Commander's companion for years. Lana had the greatest appreciation for the droid, as Tee-Seven had spent several years helping her find Corellan when he'd been captured by the Eternal Empire. However, the droid's constant presence at the Commander's side since the Alliance had toppled the Eternal throne sometimes made her wonder.

_What horrors had he experienced in that final battle with Valkorian?_ Lana wondered.

He hadn't spoken about it with anyone, as far as she could tell. Even Senya and Arcann, who'd been in the Commander's mind and fighting at his side, had little insight.

Afterwards, the Commander had been restless. He had put on a charismatic face for the celebrations on Zakuul and later back with the Alliance on Odessen. He could still be noble, brave, compassionate, diplomatic and even charming in brief moments, but they felt fleeting. He seemed more himself on missions and in battle, where his finely-honed warrior instincts took over. His daily sparring sessions, particularly against Arcann, seemed to do him much good, but clearly whatever satisfaction he drew from them was unsustainable in the long run. He was, as always, attentive enough during briefings but seemed listless if a clear course of direction was not readily apparent. It was as if his overall sense of direction – the path ahead for himself and the Eternal Alliance – was unclear. Something was clearly bothering him. Theron and others had seen him looking out onto the horizon from the main observation deck outside the Cantina. He was clearly reaching out into the galaxy for something he couldn't quite grasp.

In every other matter, the Commander had placed his complete trust in Lana and Theron, as his senior advisors. But in this single personal affair, he was silent, only saying that he was fine.

Lana had the greatest admiration and respect for the Commander. She just wished he had trusted her fully with the truth of this.

And at this very moment, Corellan seemed focused on the datapad with the details of the survey team's findings, his expression rather grimly detached.

Taking his prolonged silence as a sign that he should continue, Theron pushed on with his report.

"Even though our survey of the temple didn't produce much in the way of results, we were a bit luckier with the rest of Tython. The Twi'lek Pilgrims at Kalikori village were very welcoming to Master Ranos when she visited them. Their Matriarch has even contacted us directly and is waiting to talk by holo. I can take care of it if you like - "

Suddenly, the Commander seemed to break out of whatever lethargic fugue he had been trapped in, putting the down the datapad and looking pointedly at Theron.

"You have Ranna Tao'Ven waiting on hold?"

Theron was startled. Lana's eyes likewise narrowed in surprise. This was the most animated the Commander had been in nearly a week. He hadn't mentioned having connections to the Pilgrims up until now.

Tee-Seven likewise seemed to come to life, as his top started spinning and the droid emitted a series of beeps and whistles.

"Ranna Tao'Ven = Old friend!" he beeped, happily.

"Uhm, right." The former SIS agent answered dumbly, looking back and forth between the Commander and the droid. "I'm told she wants to exchange pleasantries and discuss possible trade and assistance…"

The Commander waved his hand towards the display terminal.

"Put her through." He ordered. Corellan's voice was measured, but the rest of his body language was suddenly animated.

Theron quickly pressed a button at his terminal, and the holo-projector came to life.

The woman who appeared in the projection appeared to be about thirty-two years of age by Lana's estimation, though Twi'leks did tend to age more gracefully than other species. _Young to be in a position of leadership._ Lana initially thought, but then recalled that both the Commander (and Lana herself) were roughly about that age, with Theron just a few years older. Indeed, now observing her at length, this Matriarch carried herself well, as Lana could feel a certain wisdom and a deep-rooted strength even through the projection. Regardless of her age, this was a woman who had seen her people through difficult times and had been left stronger for it.

The Commander smiled, then bowed, using the same form he had back when he had been a member of the Jedi order.

"Matriarch. Thank you for calling." He paused. "It's good to see you again."

"Commander. Thank you for taking my call." Ranna Tao'Ven returned the Commander's smile. Her eyes grew softer in relief. It seemed to make her look much younger. "I was worried you wouldn't want to speak to me."

The Commander shook his head. "I never blamed you for what happened, Matriarch. And please – you can still call me Corellan."

The Matriarch's eyes took on a shine and she practically beamed. "I… thank you, Corellan. And please call me Ranna. I was so relieved to hear that you were still alive. I've missed calling you a friend."

"Thank you, Ranna." Corellan answered. Lana gave him a sideways glance. The Commander suddenly looked … _younger,_ somehow, just as Ranna did. That haunted look that had been in his eyes since he destroyed Valkorian had eased somewhat. It was as if the weight of leadership had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders. "I like to think we'll always be able to call each other friends."

"How are things there?" he continued. "Have the Flesh Raiders been a problem?"

"No, they are contained." Ranna spoke with a touch of pride in her voice. "Our defenses are much better organized these days, and the Flesh Raiders remain scattered and give us a wide berth. We keep our young people from exploring the Ridge, but there have been no strikes against the village or our farmlands. We aren't overconfident; we will always have to be wary of them. But a generation of my people are being raised who will know the Flesh Raiders only as tales to frighten children around a fire."

"That sounds wonderful, Ranna. I wish I could see it." His expression turned somber. "I've always regretted not visiting."

"You have always been welcome." she smiled. "Both of us have changed a great deal since we last spoke."

The Commander's eyes narrowed, not in suspicion or doubt, but with a scrutinizing eye. Lana had seen that look in battle, usually just before he found a solution to a problem or the key to defeating an enemy.

And just like that, his eyes widened. "That new band on your headdress… Ranna, you've married!"

Ranna's cheek bones reddened in a pretty blush against her green skin. Her head tilted downward in mild embarrassment.

"You remember Viyo? You rescued him from that Flesh Raider who wanted to become a Jedi."

"I remember." The Commander nodded in remembrance. "He seemed very bright and kind."

"He is, and he's grown into a fine man. He's been a wonderful husband and he is very supportive to me." Her eyes glistened faintly. "I have two children, now. A three-year old daughter who we named Sumari, after my mother. She's such a handful! She keeps both Viyo and I busy to keep her out of trouble." She paused, giving a nervous swallow. "And a son born just this past autumn, during the harvest. We named him… Corellan."

The Commander's pale blue-grey eyes blinked hard. He leaned forward, his hands reaching out and taking hold of the display terminal for support.

To her side, Lana heard Theron smothering a laugh at the Outlander's reaction, covering his mouth with his hand. The Sith shot him a withering look, and Shan raised both hands in surrender, not bothering to repress a smirk.

The Commander, fortunately, appeared oblivious to this exchange.

"Ranna, I don't know what to say."

"Viyo agreed with my choice whole-heartedly." She grinned a bit at his reaction. "My people still remember what you did for us. And we always will. Our children grow up learning the stories, and they will pass those tales down to their children when our time has passed."

The Commander let out a sigh, rising from the terminal. "You honor me more than I deserve, Ranna."

She shook her head. "I don't think so. You not only saved my people, you also gave me the chance to make up for the mistakes I made."

The Matriarch collected herself, once again taking on the demeanor of a wise and experienced leader. "I know you're looking for any surviving Jedi. I want you to know that we sheltered several of them when the Temple fell to the Eternal Empire. We knew there was a risk involved, but we could do no less. They stayed with us a few days, thanked us for offering them sanctuary, then found transport off-planet when it was safe. For our protection, they declined to say where they were headed. The Skytroopers never came our way – the Jedi reasoned that our lack of technology made them discount us as a threat."

She paused. "It was the least we could do after all you did for us, and for… what happened."

Whatever memory Ranna had invoked for the Commander was a powerful one. Lana could feel his emotions bubbling up just beneath the surface. _How unlike him._ Lana observed. _He is normally so collected and reserved, keeping his emotions in check._

"Ranna, that was a long time ago." Corellan replied, his voice quiet. "I'm very grateful that you helped those Jedi. But since we last spoke, I've taken on something of a mantle of leadership myself. To be honest with you, looking back, I understand why you made those hard choices. I've only come as far as I have because of the people around me. What you went through in those dark days… considering the losses you had suffered and the pressures you were under, I know you felt scared, alone and overwhelmed." He exhaled. "Please know that if I was ever at all unkind or… _self-righteous_ towards you, then I'm very sorry."

Ranna gave the Commander a patient smile.

_She looks very much like a mother._ Lana thought. _Her village's title of leader – _Matriarch_ – is well suited in her case. _

"You're wrong, Corellan." She spoke gently. "You showed me nothing but kindness. When you spared Moorint and the others, when you helped us… _that_ showed true character. I learned from my mistakes, and I became a better leader for it. When the chance came to atone for what I had done, I had to take it. Not just out of my memories of you, but because it was the right thing to do." Ranna's smile brightened again. "The principles we lead by are what matter most. You taught me that."

"Today, my people are safe. Our village is thriving, even with a lack of off-planet trade. My children will grow up healthy and free. You made this all possible. Not just with your courage or skill, but your compassion, most of all."

The Commander, for the second time that day, blinked then exhaled, reflecting on her words. When he finally smiled, it was the warmest expression Lana had seen on his face in months.

"Then maybe both of **us** needed to grow up."

Ranna let out a giggle at that, smiling happily. Once again, a younger woman shined through her years. "Maybe we did. But it doesn't hurt to remember the people we once were, for they made you and I possible."

"Thank you, Ranna." Corellan spoke gratefully. "I'll have Theron contact you about any aid assistance you need and help you re-open trade if you like. And if your people are ever in danger again, please remember you can always call on me."

"I will." Ranna spoke confidently as the wise leader again. "Thank you, Corellan. For everything."

"Thank you again, Ranna. Until we meet again."

The call ended and the holo-terminal went dark.

The Commander of the Eternal Alliance stepped back, then turned to his advisors with renewed energy.

Theron was slightly amused, giving him a questioning look. Lana herself looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation that she honestly doubted would be forthcoming. Neither senior advisor spoke aloud.

Tee-Seven finally broke up the awkwardness with another series of beeps. "Seeing friend Ranna again = Good?"

The Commander chuckled at his old friend. "Yes, it was, Tee. Yes, it was."

"So!" he turned back to Lana and Theron, rubbing his hands together like an eager child.

"What's next on the agenda?"

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**_ I always liked the character of Ranna. In a way, she foreshadows so many other NPCs we encounter throughout the Jedi Knight story. So often, we see otherwise respectable characters taking morally questionable or short-sighted actions because they are scared for themselves or for their people. I like to think – assuming we did choose the light-side / Paragon route – that we've helped some of those folks to become better versions of themselves._

_The state of mind Corellan finds himself in at this point in his story reminds me a lot of the place Ranna was in during the Prologue. Fortunately, he has Lana, Theron, Tee-Seven and others to help see him through. _

_Finally – No, Corellan did **not** hook up with Ranna. (He was too dense to comprehend that there were 'Flirt' options. Also, Kira is the only woman he's ever thought about in that way.) _

_Thank you, and may the Force be with you._


End file.
